


Passion In The Woods

by PrinceThomas



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirty Inigo Montoya, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Rhyming, Shy Fezzik, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceThomas/pseuds/PrinceThomas
Summary: “I’m not just good with metal swords, swords of any type are things that I specialize in.” Inigo chuckled as he teasingly placed his hands upon Fezzik’s chest.Oh dear, Fezzik’s hands shook like ripples in water! Inigo only kept that sweet smirk on his lips as he readjusted himself back down. Fezzik got up and picked Inigo up by his armpits gently to restrain the playful man. “You are acting strange, Inigo.”“Am I?” Inigo hummed as he tried his best to futilely escape Fezzik’s grasp. “Is it strange to want to comfort another? This is just my way!”
Relationships: Fezzik/Inigo Montoya
Kudos: 26





	Passion In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> looking for inigo/fezzik smut
> 
> and if i cannot find it
> 
> i will
> 
> create it

Inigo Montoya had everything that could ever be described as attractive to Fezzik. He was lean, smart, flirtatious, witty, kind, and essentially perfect. Inigo was passionate and loyal to his cause, only dreams of fantasy could imagine that dedication placed in love for a partner! His hair looked to be the finest of rich chocolates in the afternoon sun, and his eyes reflected gorgeously in the pale moonlight! The moment Inigo arrived onto Vizzini’s payroll, Fezzik was smitten. 

He tried everything to gain Inigo’s attention in the most subtle of ways, but nothing ever seemed to work. All Inigo seemed to focus on was his sword and exacting his revenge. As long as Inigo has a sword on his person, his mind was one-tracked… Or so Fezzik assumed.

Inigo had always flitted around on his nimble feet. He reminded Fezzik of the dancers of the circus, but he had never felt anything similar towards the women of the circus like how he felt towards Inigo. His heart squeezed whenever Inigo flirted with the women at nearby bay bars. _He_ wanted Inigo to flirt with him, _he_ wanted that attention, but Fezzik always knew, deep down, that he was not eligible for such attention from the put-together man.

It was after Vizzini had said some particularly awful things to him that he realized Inigo held compassion for him. After all, Fezzik had wandered off into the nearby forest to be alone and, as he put it, ‘ _let all the ugly feelings go away’_.

Fezzik had sat himself beside a gigantic boulder before anguish overtook his body. The pain of Vizzini’s words truly hurt, just as they always did. Fezzik knew that all he was good for was fighting and killing, but was that all he was alive for? To hurt others? Fezzik cried quietly as tears dripped down his cheeks. 

“Fezzik?” A familiar voice called out softly. Fezzik looked at the ground in front of him to see boots that belonged to the Spaniard. 

“Go away Inigo, I do not want to be yelled at anymore.” Fezzik responded. 

Inigo sighed and sat right next to Fezzik, their bodies touched at the side in sympathy. “He shouldn’t say those things to you. You’re not just some big lug of muscle.” Inigo assured. “When you left, I tried to get him back for what he said to you, but… well, you know Vizzini.”

“He really is a meanie.” Fezzik mumbled. Inigo laughed softly at the rhyme.

“Hey, that rhymes.” He noted out loud. 

“It happens sometimes.” Fezzik responded as a weak smile found its way onto his lips. 

“That’s very difficult to do.” Inigo praised as he placed a hand on Fezzik’s shoulder. 

“It takes a bit to get used to.”

“You’re very talented in this.”

“It’s very easy to miss.”

The two enjoyed the countless moments of rhyming together, with Inigo starting Fezzik off, and Fezzik rhyming Inigo’s sentence, which resulted in the men with genuine smiles on their faces. 

“Vizzini likes to be mean a ton.”

“But Inigo is... a lot of fun.” Fezzik confessed. 

“Aww, do you really mean that?” Inigo laughed as he nudged Fezzik’s arm playfully. “Well, I think you’re a _hell_ of a lot better than whatever Vizzini says you are. You clearly have a knack for words and you’re very considerate.”   
  


Fezzik’s heart swelled at Inigo’s praise as the bigger man sheepishly smiled and turned his head down to hide his blush. “You are just being nice.” 

“I’m offended you took me as the type of man to lie to someone as handsome as you.” Inigo scoffed sarcastically. Fezzik couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that.

_“Now I know you are being silly!”_ Fezzik chuckled in denial, but the Spaniard was not done. Inigo had somehow wriggled his way into straddling Fezzik’s lap.

“Am I being silly?” Inigo purred as he obscenely stretched his arms up and sighed at the relief of his joints that popped. Inigo looked into Fezzik’s eyes as he twisted his body in more ways and groaned at the feeling. Fezzik squirmed underneath Inigo in an attempt to move the smaller man upward and off of his groin.

“You might be handy with a sword, but you really are… different.” Fezzik really could not talk anymore. His heart raced almost as quick as his mind! 

“I’m not just good with metal swords, swords of any type are things that I specialize in.” Inigo chuckled as he teasingly placed his hands upon Fezzik’s chest. 

Oh dear, Fezzik’s hands shook like ripples in water! Inigo only kept that sweet smirk on his lips as he readjusted himself back down. Fezzik got up and picked Inigo up by his armpits gently to restrain the playful man. “You are acting strange, Inigo.”

“Am I?” Inigo hummed as he tried his best to futilely escape Fezzik’s grasp. “Is it strange to want to comfort another? This is just my way!” Fezzik had lifted him completely off of the ground as Inigo swung his legs wildly around in a brat-like attempt to escape. “I’m not some- some kitten you can grab by the scruff!” He started to protest, which made Fezzik chuckle. 

“For someone who denies it, you really do act like a kitten. You’re even as small as one!” Fezzik teased as Inigo squirmed and swung his legs to reach ground again. 

“I am _not_ -” Inigo whined, but he cut himself off as he realized how hot his face felt. “Let me go please?” He pleaded with his darling doe eyes. Fezzik could not resist those adorable pleas and set him down softly. 

“Thank you, my big friend.” He sighed in relief. “Now, I think I deserve a bit of payment for being all held up! It was _oh so unfair_!” Inigo laughed with a cute, yet debauching look. “I deserve some reward!”

“Inigo, you know I don’t have any money- what are you doing- Inigo?” Fezzik questioned as Inigo dropped to his knees in front of him. 

“What does it look like? I’m getting my compensation!” Inigo huffed as he took off his shirt. “I bet all the women you were around wanted this, right?”

“Wanted what? Why are you on your knees?” 

“Why, the gigantic cock in your trousers! It must be amazing when it bursts people in two!” Inigo grinned as he returned to his feet as he pushed his pants down and off along with his boots. 

Every inch that Fezzik saw for the first time was horribly delightful. His thighs, Inigo’s bare hips, Fezzik averted his wandering eyes before he disgraced both himself and Inigo. The Spaniard laughed and grabbed Fezzik’s wrist and placed it on his inner thigh. “I want you, Fezzik. Do you want me?”

“I…” Fezzik swallowed his shyness as he nodded. Inigo hummed happily in confirmation as he pushed himself against Fezzik’s body. Inigo’s bare body was too much to look at, Inigo’s actions were far too embarrassing! “Inigo, you’re-” Fezzik stopped talking to watch the other man.

Inigo unfastened Fezzik’s pants as he rubbed himself, the self-satisfied grin flustered the bigger man. Oh fuck, Inigo knew he was going to be big, but Fezzik was… well, Fezzik-sized. “Can I touch you?” Inigo asked desperately. 

“Is this what you do with the ladies you are nice with?” Fezzik asked. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous at Inigo’s actions! Inigo clearly knew what he was doing! 

“Hm… no, I’ve had a few random nights of passion, but you should know what I’m doing, right?”

Fezzik only shook his head and fixed his eyes on the twigs and rust colored leaves scattered across the ground. Inigo let out a laugh of disbelief. 

“You’ve never had a willing lady or man to satisfy you?”

“No, they all were wary that I would crush their head.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t been debauched, but that’s just more for me I guess!” Inigo snickered. He pulled back for a moment to look at how sweet and innocent Fezzik looked. He was only half hard, but damn, Inigo knew that he would get destroyed if he tried to take all of Fezzik, so Inigo decided a handjob would suffice for the night.

“Well, I suppose I should teach you, shouldn’t I?” Inigo mused with a small pout. He grabbed at Fezzik’s hands and placed them on his waist. “I hope I feel nice.” Inigo offhandedly commented as he let his own hands wander up and down Fezzik’s body. 

“I… I do not need to be told twice.”

“Oh really? Well, I must praise you for being quite big.”

Fezzik nervously laughed before he answered. “I am… no twig.”

Inigo smirked as he let his hand wander to Fezzik’s cock. “So thick…” Inigo murmured as he pumped the girthy dick experimentally. “Oh, feel free to do things too,” Inigo assured him with a warm smile. “I’m not some glass doll Fezzik. I won’t break.” Fezzik hesitated before he allowed his hand to match the dirty things Inigo did to him.

Fezzik let out a small groan as Inigo’s hands worked his cock. Inigo whimpered at the quick strokes he got in return, but he still bucked his hips deep into the warm hand he was given. Every moment was torturous pleasure for both men, their cocks, their hands, and the other man in front of them that gave such positive reactions! Fezzik knew he felt good, but Inigo’s lip in between his teeth as he muffled his pleased curses was so much better than any physical pleasure he could ever receive. Inigo on the other hand, was focused so much on his cock, that his hands were only moving out of reflex!   
  


“Fff-ah _fuck_ \- Fezzik, your hand is so good!” Inigo hissed as he let his hands glide over the bigger man’s dick. 

“You feel nice too Inigo, your hands are very soft and- and they make me feel very good.” Fezzik responded as his body only made his desire grow tenfold. Inigo took one of his hands off of Fezzik’s cock to pull him in for a downright filthy kiss. 

Their lips met quickly and clashed in a messy manner. It wasn’t a perfect kiss, not by any means, but it was good enough for Fezzik and Inigo. Fezzik’s big and plush lips felt glorious against Inigo’s. Fezzik adored the feeling of Inigo’s mustache against his lip and the slight feeling of Inigo’s tongue over the opening of his mouth. 

Inigo whined as he let his tongue flow into Fezzik’s mouth. He moaned and jerked his hand around Fezzik’s cock harder. Every single movement of the giant man overwhelmed Inigo when he tried to keep up as his cock twitched and dribbled precum. He pulled off Fezzik to sigh in pleasure.

“Tell me what you want.” Inigo half commanded and half begged into Fezzik’s ear. 

“Just…keep on what you are doing, please Inigo!” Fezzik replied, he was just as desperate as Inigo. The swordsman pushed himself as close as he could against Fezzik, who had no problems with Inigo’s actions. 

Inigo purred as he kissed Fezzik and tried his hardest to make the giant feel good. Of course, Fezzik didn’t know exactly what he was doing, but if Inigo’s reactions were anything to go off of, he assumed he was doing a good job at giving as much pleasure as he received. Fezzik wanted Inigo to know how much he appreciated what he did for him and how Inigo showed him kindness throughout the time that they met and grew closer.  
  


As the tension grew between them, Inigo started to lose his control of his body. His legs trembled, his breath became wildly uneven, his cock twitched as his body warned him of it’s imminent orgasm. 

“Fezzik- Fezzik! Damn it, keep touching me like that!” Inigo whined as he bucked his hips into Fezzik’s hand roughly. His hand was so nice and warm against his cock. It was big, tight, and willing and that was what heaven was when it was defined by Inigo!

Fezzik groaned as Inigo rutted into his hand and as Inigo jerked him off. He felt good- no, he felt _perfect_ when Inigo touched him. The small lips against his own and the arousal they both got drunk off of. If this was anything compared to drinking alcohol, Fezzik understood why all of Inigo’s extra coins went into drinks. Fezzik couldn’t- he was going to-

“Inigo!” He groaned as he came all over the smaller man’s hands and wrists. Inigo was quick to follow as he moaned and kissed Fezzik’s neck as he dirtied Fezzik’s fingers with cum. The two felt the warm liquid in their hands as the pleasure racked through both of the men. Inigo whined and almost fell to his knees, if not for Fezzik, who held him up with his clean hand. 

“F-Fezzik, handjobs aren’t suppos-supposed to be that good.” Inigo whined into the other’s skin. Fezzik only hummed in acknowledgement as he entangled himself in his own orgasmic high. Gasps and sighs filled the air with every second as the crashed and waves of pleasure slowly subsided.

“Inigo?”

“Yes?” He replied breathlessly.

“I liked that.”

“Me… Me too, Fezzik.”


End file.
